


abandoned work (not original title)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, but it won't be continued until my mental problems are resolved, i'm not deleting it just in case anyone wants to reread it, unfinished work due to author's poor mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (this work has been permanently discontinued due to extremely poor mental health. i'm so sorry if you wanted an ending, but i'm not capable of doing such as of now. please forgive me, it was great while it lasted.)buckle up.





	1. Toko Loses Her Shit

**Author's Note:**

> so! my first fic.  
> i've been planning this for a while, so updates should be consistent  
> i'm gonna try to update every week  
> tell me any ships you want in this story! i really want to add more
> 
> if the writing sucks i'm sorry i'm trying

Toko fidgeted in her chair. The book she was pretending to read dug into her hands a bit. Toko regretted grabbing such a large book off the shelf.

Across the room from her, Byakuya sat actually reading, his shiny black shoes propped up on the table. One foot rested atop the other, and he leaned back slightly in his chair. He looked relaxed. Toko wondered if he even noticed her presence. She ducked behind her book again as he let out a soft sigh. Toko could feel her whole face heating up, and buried her face even further into the book. It had an old, musty smell that Toko didn't particularly care for.

She risked another glance at Byakuya, and she suddenly found herself staring. Her gaze traveled up the length of his body and landed on his face. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, and Toko shivered at the thought of those eyes looking at her. Oh, for him to look at her, to _want_ her... Toko nearly moaned. She wondered what it would be like to hold Byakuya's face in her hands, to cup his cheek and _touch_ him and _feel_ him and hear him say that he loved her-

Byakuya turned the page again and Toko felt that oh-so-familiar feeling between her legs.

_Shit._

Toko shoved her face back into her book. She could feel how hot her face was, but did nothing to suppress it. She was considering whether to drag her fingers off the table and let them wander when the door creaked open, breaking the heavy silence. A quick side-glance revealed Makoto to be the intruder, walking briskly in with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be either in a hurry or extremely uncomfortable. Possibly both.

Toko decided to ignore Makoto in favor of returning to her pretend-reading. Makoto said something inaudible, and Byakuya responded in hushed tones. Toko resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Stupid Makoto_. Byakuya never cared about any conversation, much less one with a loser like Makoto. Her beloved Byakuya was probably about to tell him to-

Then Toko heard a laugh.

Was that Byakuya?

Toko tensed. _No way_. Byakuya didn't laugh, especially not at Makoto. An unpleasant feeling settled in Toko's stomach.

And then Byakuya and Makoto left.

Together.

And Makoto was _smiling_.

Toko slammed the book shut, her head reeling. Her hands were clammy and she could feel her legs shaking. No way could Byakuya like Makoto, right? Makoto was an idiot. And Byakuya didn't like anything or anyone. Right?

_Right?_

Toko leapt out of her chair, nearly knocking it over in the process. The book still lay on the table but Toko didn't care. She burst throught the massive library doors and sprinted through the hall and up the stairs. Once on the ground floor, she made a beeline for the dorms, nearly knocking down Kirumi who stood at the door. Kirumi might've said her name, but Toko didn't hear. She swung open her own door and practically fell into her room, knocking the door closed behind her. Toko brought her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, knees still shaking. Her breath heaved, though she didn't know whether from the exertion of running or the panic woking its way through her.

 _Breathe in, breathe out_.

Toko hugged herself tighter, deperately wanting to ease the shaking in her limbs. _It's okay. You're okay. You're fine. You can fix this_. She could feel hot tears in her eyes threatening to spill out. She forced herself to take a deep breath. She would not cry in her room. She absolutely would not. _In, out._

Eventually Toko loosened her grip on her knees, The shaking had subsided but still lingered in her hands. Her stomach churned uncomfortably. Toko closed her eyes. Her head spun.

_I can fix this. I just need to think. It'll be fine._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somehow Toko found herself in the courtyard, aimlessly wandering around while she thought.

_This is all Makoto's fault. I just need Makoto out of the way. Fucking Makoto._

It didn't really feel right to hate Makoto like this, but Toko had nobody else to blame. And she certainly wasn't able to be angry at Byakuya. She loved him far too much to even consider it! Toko felt herself smile slightly at the thought of Byakuya. She imagined Byakuya wrapping his arms around her, his soft voice telling her that he loved her. And then he'd lean down and press a kiss onto her head, then her neck, then slowly move lower, biting and sucking-

Toko flushed. She probably shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

She'd been paying so little attention to her surroundings she almost tripped at the top of the stairs, not realizing she'd subconciously climbed them. Toko was prepared to just go back to her room. She glanced over at the pavilion. And there, at the table, were Kyoko and Makoto. Makoto was leaning on the table, head in one palm as he looked at Kyoko. Kyoko laughed a bit, her cheeks pink.

Toko stopped dead, rising excitement bubbling in her chest. How had she not thought of this before?

This was it!

All she had to do was make them realize their feelings for each other!

Or, if they didn't have feelings, manipulate them into developing feelings! Actually, it didn't sound so good when you put it like that.

Her life was saved!

Toko booked it to the dorms, eager to start planning. She could do this!


	2. Hajime Loses His Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to go wrong.

Hajime sat by himself outside the dorms, absentmindedly picking at the grass. In all honesty, he looked a bit pathetic. He knew if Kirumi was there she'd scold him for messing with the grass, but he didn't care. He was annoyed with her anyways. 

A sigh escaped Hajime's lips and his posture slumped further. He wished Nagito was there to tell him that he should really have better posture, for his own sake. _Hajime, that'll really screw you over when you're older. You should be more careful!_ Hajime never thought he'd long for Nagito's dumb reprimands, but here he was; sitting alone outside a dorm building getting eaten alive by ants, wishing his sick friend would correct his posture. Poor Nagito. _Stupid Kirumi_ , Hajime thought bitterly as he pulled harder at the grass. _Not letting me see him when he's sick. He's probably lonely and bored, sitting there all by_ himself. His heart ached at the thought of Nagito shivering in an empty room with nobody to comfort him. _Stupid, stupid Kirumi!_

Having plucked out all the grass in that particular spot, Hajime dug his finger into the dirt. He missed Nagito's presence beside him, his arm brushing Hajime's as the two talked about nothing for hours on end. An image of Nagito asleep on Hajime's shoulder came to mind, and Hajime felt his face heat up a little bit. He missed that day. Hajime briefly wondered if it could ever happen again. He hoped so. 

Hajime absently grasped at something in the dirt, still conjuring mental images of Nagito, when he felt wetness beneath his fingers. He glanced down nonchalantly, then shrieked as he realized he'd just groped a worm. The worm went flying as he flung it across the courtyard, Hajime hardly noticing his own high-pitched shriek. " _Motherfucker!_ "

He peered around the courtyard to make sure he was alone, and to his dismay he saw Kyoko and Makoto staring at him from the pavilion. Hajime flushed with embarrassment as he realized they'd probably seen the whole thing. _Oh, shit._

Hajime stiffly stood up and hurriedly stepped into the dorms. He wasn't too sure where he was going, he just needed to _not be outside._ Hajime groaned as he felt his face heat up again. Ugh, he _really_ wanted to see Nagito now. Maybe he should just go to his-

"Hajime? What are you doing?"

Hajime's shoulders tensed, and he turned to find himself face-to-face with Kirumi. 

God, _damn it!_

 _"_ Uh, I. Um." he sputtered intelligently.

"You aren't on your way to Nagito's room, I hope? I'm sorry if you wish to see him, but we cannot have you getting sick." Deep down, Hajime knew Kirumi was probably right, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see Nagito, for fuck's sake!

Hajime was about to say something rather regrettable when he was stopped by a loud moan from one of the upstairs rooms. Kirumi's face paled slightly and her eyes widened. "Uh, I'll be leaving now." Hajime said helpfully before sprinting up the stairs and practically throwing himself into his room. _Ugh. Who even does that in the afternoon, anyways?_ Hajime's mind wandered to Nagito for some reason. _I wonder if he'd want to do it in the afternoon?_ For a brief moment, Hajime didn't even realize what he'd just thought of. Suddenly his face burned as it dawned on him that he'd just imagined Nagito fucking him on a Saturday afternoon. 

And lord help him if the mental image that came along with it didn't go right between his legs.

Hajime laughed aloud.

 _I'm so fucked_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three days later, Hajime found himself completely lost as he realized he had no idea what the fuck his teacher was talking about. He'd grown somewhat used to this feeling as of late, too worried about Nagito to pay attention to anything going on in class. Nagito was presumably still locked in his room, judging by his absence. A cold feeling of dread had settled in Hajime's stomach, leaving him constantly anxious and on edge. _What if something's happened to Nagito? What if his sickness is getting worse?_

_What if he never recovers?_

Hajime lurched forward in his seat. His hand shot into the air without him needing to think about it.

"M-May I go to the restroom?'

His teacher waved him off dismissively and returned to the lesson. Hajime practically leapt out of his seat and strode as quickly as he could to the door. He kept the pace up until he was out of view of the classroom. As soon as Hajime turned the corner, he shot through the hallway and booked it to Nagito's room. Hands trembling, he forced himself to open Nagito's door somewhat gently. All he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears. His heart pounded louder and louder with each frantic beat.

He peered into the room, and-

_Makoto?_

Leaning over Nagito's bedside, smiling and chatting, was Makoto Naegi.

_What the **fuck?**_


	3. Hajime Is Being a Little Bitch but Nagito Loves Him Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komahina fluff because i was feeling sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so my dumbass already fucking wrote this chapter. then my computer crashed and i lost it. hahahahahahaha delete me

"Oh, Hajime! How are you?"

Hajime winced at his friend's raspy voice. Nagito certainly didn't sound like he'd be back up and running anytime soon. A pang of sympathy shot through Hajime's heart, and he swallowed audibly. _Poor Nagito_.

Makoto glanced up at Hajime, green eyes somewhat wide and cheeks dusted pink. Hajime's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The gears in his head started turning. _What_ _was Makoto doing just now to get himself in a state like this?_ The ideas Hajime conjured up certainly weren't easing his fears. His fists clenched.

"Ah, hey... Hajime. What's up?" Makoto said as he looked away, voice cracking slightly. He fiddled with his hands nervously. "I, uh... I thought you were in class." 

Hajime's eyes were slits as he stared icily at Makoto. "I was in class. But I left to come see Nagito. We _are_ best friends, after all." There was a sharp intake of breath from Nagito's pale form on the bed. Hajime looked over at him to see his face hidden in his palm. Unsure what to make of that, Hajime turned his gaze back to Makoto.

"Why are _you_ here? I don't recall you being too close to Nagito." Though not very kindly worded, Hajime's statement did have some truth to it. Makoto was neither in Nagito's class nor a particularly close friend, as far as Hajime knew.

Makoto averted his gaze. "Oh, well... Nagito messaged me. He said he had something important to tell me." His feet shuffled on the floor uncomfortably.

An unpleasant feeling settled in Hajime's throat. Nagito had _asked_ to see him? When?

"And what was it?" Hajime questioned, his fists clenching so tightly his knuckles turned white. His throat felt rather dry. _What the hell is going on?_

The tension in the air was so thick someone could have cut it with a knife.

"I, uh... I can't tell you." Makoto deliberately avoided Hajime's gaze. He turned his face toward the ground to stare at his shoes, but Hajime could catch a glimpse of his red face. A hard clot formed in Hajime's chest. He didn't like these implications. His body was so tense and rigid it had a slight tremor to it. The heat burning beneath his skin might've rivaled that of Nagito's forehead. Hajime couldn't even swallow.

Nobody said anything until Nagito cut in with a cough. "Well, uh... see you around, Makoto."

Makoto jumped. "Oh, uh.. yeah! Later!" His body jerked up and he bolted to the door. It slammed shut behind him. Hajime stiffly watched him leave.

Nagito shot a sideways glance at Hajime. "Come sit down, Hajime." He gestured to the foot of the bed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nagito asked no questions. He simply wrapped his arms around Hajime and pulled him closer. Hajime instantly relaxed in his arms. All the tension he'd been previously been holding in let itself out in the form of a deep exhale. God, he'd missed Nagito. Though he'd probably never admit it, he felt safe enveloped in Nagito's arms. Something warm blossomed in his chest.

The touch of Nagito's feverishly hot fingers against Hajime's chest, slowly stroking and caressing him, only served to strengthen that feeling. He felt himself smile as Nagito pressed his face into Hajime's back. Nagito rubbed his cheek along Hajime's spine, sending tingles all throughout Hajime's body. He sighed as Nagito hugged him a little tighter. Gently grabbing Nagito's hands, he held them to his face and relished in their warmth. Hajime rotated himself so he was facing Nagito, then pulled him in and rested his face on his shoulder. Nagito mirrored him, nuzzling his nose into Hajime's neck. His fluffy white hair brushed against Hajime's chin.

He loved this about Nagito. Nagito always seemed to know when something was up, and didn't ask questions if he thought them unnecessary. Nagito's presence was somewhat comforting in and of itself. Hajime couldn't even imagine how he'd gone so long without a Nagito hug. At a first glance, it would have looked like they were cuddling. But it was different with Nagito. Neither of them felt uncomfortable with doing typically affectionate things. After all, it was all platonic. Right?

Hajime's heart fluttered to think that maybe someday it could be _more_ than platonic. The heat returned to his face. He buried his face in Nagito's hair.

All the jealousy and frustration of his conversation with Makoto meant nothing. He was here now, with Nagito. That was all that mattered. Nagito sighed softly into the nape of Hajime's neck. Hajime felt himself smile as his face burned up.

_I think I might be in love with Nagito Komaeda._


	4. Toko Goes Full Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toko being a stalker and also a bit of a bitch. a lil snippet of naegiri in the beginning tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy mother of shit. i am so fucking sorry for not posting in over a week. i tried to write an extra long chapter to make up for it. ily guys for putting up with my shit and reading my dumbass story

Toko huffed as branches dug into her back and tangled themselves in her hair. Maybe she should have worn a swim cap. Roots wrapped uncomfortably around her feet, threatening to trip her if she dare moved. Looking back, this was a horrible idea. _I should have thought this through better,_ mused Toko bitterly. _This fucking blows._ As Toko felt another twig spring up into her skirt, she couldn't help but wonder what she had done to make the universe punish her like this. So far, all that had happened was Kokichi running by, yelling something at Ibuki (and, knowing Kokichi, probably laughing at her misfortune). She swore she heard an evil little _nishishi_ as he and Ibuki skipped past, whooping and hollering and giggling like schoolgirls. As she stewed in self-pity, she suddenly felt something crawling by her ear. She didin't dare move. That swim cap was starting to sound pretty good.

Why was Toko even doing this? Good question. Honestly, Toko wasn't even too sure _she_ knew. After all, Makoto and Kyoko weren't too hard to spy on. Hiding in this god forsaken bush seemed like overkill. Whatever. It's not like she could leave, anyways. After all, she'd already come this far. _This is for Byakuya,_ Toko told herself. _It'll all be worth it in the end._

Makoto's nervous, high-pitched laugh split the silence. Toko perked up, peeking through the bush's leaves to see for herself what was so funny. _Fucking finally._ Makoto sat open-legged on the courtyard pavilion bench, back facing the table. One arm was extended dangerously close to Kyoko, who sat on his other side, looking far more relaxed than Toko had ever seen. Toko might have been imagining it, but she swore Kyoko was leaning towards Makoto. Kyoko's legs were crossed, but not tightly or uncomfortably. In fact, Makoto's other hand was a bit close to her thigh...

Toko shivered. She might hate Makoto, but she _was_ a romance novelist. She could appreciate things like this. Returning her attention to her subjects, Toko strained her ears to catch some of their conversation. 

"Is that why you weren't in class? ? You didn't miss anything, but a couple of us were worried." Kyoko's smooth voice said. 

Toko stopped. _Makoto wasn't in class?_

Makoto sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Well, actually, I was in Nagito's room..."

Kyoko visibly jerked, if ever so slightly. Toko reeled. _Makoto was **where?**_

"Nagito's room? I thought he was sick." Kyoko's expression had returned to her usual calm composure, but Toko had seen that break in facade. Toko congratulated herself on doing so.

"Uh... he is." Makoto looked genuinely confused, which was strange to say the least. He was telling the story, for fuck's sake. "But I got this text from him, and, well... it sounded like full-on Nagito Panic. Heh, I'll have to trademark that." Makoto pulled out his phone and swiped up, leaning towards Kyoko to show the screen. _Does he not have a password?_ Kyoko's eyebrows raised at the screen. "What the hell?" 

"Yeah, I know, right? I thought maybe it was just Nagito being Nagito, but..."

Toko made a mental note to find out whatever was on that phone. If it could make Kyoko swear, it had to be pretty big. And now that Toko knew Makoto didn't have a password, stealing the phone seemed pretty easy. Even so, Toko wasn't too excited about yet another thing on her to-do list. 

God. This was going to take _forever._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hajime wasn't too sure how he ended up in a corridor filled with classrooms he wasn't even in, but he couldn't really bring himself to care as he leaned against the wall. To his right was yet another drinking fountain. How many goddamn drinking fountains did this school have? Hajime didn't blame the school, though. After all, some of the people in his year _(cough, Teruteru, cough)_ were thirsty as hell and probably needed these fountains. Maybe he should respect the drinking fountains more. Drawing his attention from the fountain, he glanced around the empty hallway. It had long since been deserted, all the students hurrying off to go eat lunch with their friends. Why was Hajime here again?

Absentmindedly, he began to wander further down the hall, looking through the classroom windows as he passed them. _Empty, empty, empty... Oh, hey, that's Kyoko's class._ Hajime stopped to inspect the classroom more thoroughly. The window most certainly limited his view, but Hajime really didn't mind. He couldn't even have said why he was looking inside in the first place. He turned to leave but a shred of movement from the far corner of the classroom stopped him. _Huh? It's not empty?_ Deciding against barging in, he moved closer to the glass. A figure was moving in the corner. _Who is that?_

Suddenly the figure stood straight up. Clutching something in their small hands, they turned around, revealing their face to Hajime. _Toko?_ Hajime stepped to the side, away from the glass with his back to the wall. The door subsequently burst open, nearly flattening Hajime into a wall decoration. Toko stepped out, and as the door swung shut, Hajime spoke.

"Toko?" 

Toko whipped around, braids nearly slapping Hajime. "H-Hajime! I-I didn't d-do anything! S- stop accusing me!" Hajime reeled. _Wow._ He'd known she had an inferiority complex, but this was ridiculous. He hadn't even _said_ anything!

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "I never said you did anything. But, just out of curiosity, what _were_ you doing?" Toko glared at him.

"I- It's my classroom! I can g-go in there... i- if I want!" Okay, so that made sense. But this was weird, even for Toko.

"Then what's that you're holding?" Toko gasped and averted her eyes. Hajime decided to actually inspect the parcel. Wait, was that-

"Toko, did you steal someone's _phone?_ " Toko snapped her purple gaze back up to meet Hajime's.

"N-no! O-of course n-not, it's m-mine!" Yeah, no. Toko was being _way_ too suspicious for that to be her phone.

"Prove it," challenged Hajime. "Because to me, it sure seems like you just stole a phone." Toko's shoulders lifted and her fist clenched around the phone.

"I-I didn't! Is this b-because you think I'm u-ugly? W-well, you're w-wrong! I- I bet N-Nagito thinks you're u-ugly! S-so, there!" Hajime felt like he'd just been kicked in the gut. What did she just say about Nagito? Hajime was mildly interested earlier, but now he was annoyed. And, more importantly, why bring up Nagito? What did she know?

"Excuse me?" Toko shrank back, smiling cruelly. She knew she'd hit a nerve.

"Y-you heard me. I b-bet your boy toy is s-super disappointed in y-you! B- but, it's what he d-deserves! H-he's fucking psycho a-anyways!" Hajime's face grew hot. The rage of hearing Nagito being called shit like that overrode the emotional pain of being called disappointing to Nagito, especially after what happened with Makoto. His blood boiled. _Nobody_ insulted Nagito like that.

"The fuck you just say? What the hell, Toko?" Toko let out a small shriek, hugging her arms around herself.

"I- I'm so sorry! I- I don't know w-where that came from! I-I'll tell you whose phone it is!" Hajime stared down at Toko with a mix of anger and shock. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, glasses-framed eyes large and glossy. "I'm so sorry!" _What the hell?_

Unable to form words, Hajime glared at her. "Then _tell me._ Whose phone is it?"

Toko hugged herself even tighter. "I- it's M-Makoto's."

_ Wait, what?_

Hajime's eyes widened. "Toko, why? What do you know?" He stepped towards her, and for once she didn't step back. Her expression might've been confused.

"W-what do I know? W-what's t-that supposed to mean?" 

Hajime just looked at her. "Why are you stealing Makoto's phone? What do you know about him?" Toko jerked her head up to stare at Makoto. "Wh-what's it to you? Do _you_ k-know something?" Caught off-guard, Hajime started.

"No. I just... um. I asked you first!"

Toko flushed. "F-fine! I- I needed to see his m-messages to N-Nagito! Happy?"

Confusedly but with of growing unease, Hajime shook his head. "No, actually. Why do you need to see them?" Toko threw her head up, letting out an anguished screech.

"Ugh! I n-needed him to not talk to Nagito so he would realize he was in love with Kyoko! J-Jesus, do you _always_ h-harass people like this?"

Hajime's jaw dropped. _Toko needed him to realize he was in love with Kyoko? But-_ His heart stopped.

"Toko, you don't.... _like_ Nagito, do you?" Hajime watched her expression change as it dawned on her what he was implying.

" _Like...._ Nagito..... oh, oh _god no! Oh, Jesus, no!_ N-no! I'm l-loyal to M-Master!" Hajime audibly sighed in relief. Thank _god_ he only had one person to worry about.

Wait, actually...

If Toko set up Kyoko and Makoto, then-

Hajime suppressed a grin.

"Toko, I'll help you."


	5. Couples' Massage Therapy for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito the little bitch boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a double upload!   
> im sorry i just feel so bad for not posting for like 10 days :(((((((((((
> 
> uhhhh anyways ty all so much for reading! it really means loads to me :)))

"Toko, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Hajime was cramped, to say the least. He was forced into a extremely uncomfortable crouching position just outside the school exterior, only a row of planters obscuring his view of the mailboxes. Toko was practically on top of him, her elbows digging horribly into his shoulder blades. Hajime was rewarded for voicing his concerns with a sharp kick to the ankle, causing him to teeter. 

"Yes, I'm s-sure!" I-it's not like you came up w-with anything better!" Toko hissed, elbows pushing further into him. Hajime winced. 

"Yeah, but... do we really have to be positioned like this? It fucking hurts." Hajime could practically feel Toko bristling. 

"W-wow, you pervert! Y-you know this is f-for Master! And b-besides, don't you wanna f-fuck Nagito?" Hajime's face burned. He was starting to regret explaining his situation to her. The thought of Nagito made his sitting position just a _little_ more uncomfortable, and prayed Toko wouldn't notice anything. He had no idea what she could see from her upward angle. 

"Geez, you sound like Hiyoko. Just shut up and wait for him." Hajime's blush grew even hotter as he heard Toko giggle, sensing his embarrassment. _Hurry up, Makoto!_

At last he sensed a motion over by the mailboxes. _Fucking finally!_ Toko stiffened against him and he was suddenly unable to hear her breathing anymore. Hajime's breath held.

There was no greater disappointment than seeing not Makoto but Gonta Gokuhara, a boy Hajime knew fairly well to be possibly the sweetest person on earth.

_Except for Nagito,_ said his brain.

_Shut up,_ he told his brain.

What he didn't expect was Chiaki trailing closely behind him, having had an obstructed view before because of Gonta's size. Chiaki yawned contentedly, stepping in front of Gonta and fiddling with a locked door within the rows of mailboxes. The door swung open and Gonta's face lit up. Hajime suppressed a smile. Chiaki's mouth moved, indicating conversation, but Hajime couldn't pick up on any words. After all, they were here to make sure their targets recieved their letters, not spy on their conversations. 

Speaking of their targets-

Finally he saw the face he was looking for pop up behind Chiaki. Makoto timidly tapped her on the shoulder, and she and Gonta stepped back. Makoto twiddled the key around his door a bit, squinting as the door opened. Pulling out a couple of papers, he moved to close the door but abruptly stopped. His face morphed into something Hajime could only describe as pure, unadulterated horror. Hajime smirked. _Looks like he got it._

Toko poorly stifled a giggle. Hajime could feel her grin.

_"Couples'.... Massage? Toko, what kind of idea is this?"_

_"C-calm down, H-Hajime. It's s-simple! We just g-give both of them certificates, a-and they'll g-go together! O-or, it'll m-make them r-realize that people s-see them as a couple, and they'll get a m-move on!"_

_"Toko... I'm kinda regretting saying I'd help you."_

_"It'll g-get you closer t-to Nagito. A-after all, you want to get **really** close to N-Nagito, d-don't you?"_

_"Shut up before I change my mind, Toko."_

Hajime couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. But if it kept Makoto away from Nagito, he could do it.

_Y'know, for Nagito._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hey i have to post this unfinshed because im about to go offline. ill update later today and add the rest. ily guys <3


End file.
